The present invention refers to an automatic dispenser for doughy food products, particularly for shop windows exposing ice-cream.
At present the sale of ice-cream occurs in two fundamental ways: one of these foresees the preservation of the ice-cream in a packet corresponding to the single portion and the sale of such a packet to the customer requiring it. The other way foresees the preservation of ice-cream in little basins or other containers and the dispensing by the ice-cream man, with a little shovel, of a quantity corresponding to a portion, which is given to the customer generally in a cup, a cone or a wafer. A more precise determination and shape of the quantity of ice-cream corresponding to the single portion can be obtained by using particular shovels having a semi-sphere shaped head.
While the first way is suitable to an automatic distribution of the single packets of ice-cream through suitable apparatus, but requires the production and the packaging in the factory, the second way, which is suitable to the sale of the so called "handicraft" ice-cream or in any case of ice-cream packaged in multi-portion containers, cannot be automated and requires the direct presence of the ice-cream man.
Furthermore, due to the obvious need of having access from the outside to the basins of ice-cream, this second way implies: on one hand, the risks of a non perfect observance of the hygienic rules, which require that the product be dust-proof and germ-proof, and on the other hand, a high thermic dispersion which, besides implying high energy consumptions, also can cause a deterioration of the product, due to its possible preservation in conditions different from those optimal.
An automatic dispenser apparatus, or a dispenser apparatus which can be automated used to deliver ice-cream from multiportion packs is known. Such dispenser apparatus requires the use of a compressed gas or a pressure pump, having the double function of making soft the ice-cream and causing its coming out from a dispenser neck, and also requires that the ice-cream has a semifluid consistency, well different from that of the so called "handicraft" ice-cream.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,791 describes an automatic dispenser of spherical-shaped prepackaged ice-creams, inserted into a package inside which the scooped ice-creams are aligned. The packages are supported on an endless belt conveyor which disposes each package in front of an ejecting mechanism which gets out from it one-by-one the scooped ice-cream and discharges outwardly. This dispenser requires the use of prepackaged ice-creams and cannot be used with basins from which the single portions must be taken away.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,750 describes an automatic dispenser for ice-cream comprising a scoop mechanism supported on a structure which is solely vertically movable with respect to an underlying turntable. A plurality of mechanisms is provided to take ice-cream from a bulk ice-cream supply disposed on the turntable and to transport the scooped ice-cream to an empty cone placed on a cone support. This dispenser operates only with a rotating vessel and therefore doesn't allow any choice of the quantity of ice cream, it presents an unreliable operating due to the absence of means favoring the removal from the mechanisms taking it, and an uncertain hygiene due to the absence of any washing means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,110 describes an automatic machine for dispensing ice-cream cones and comprising a plurality of storage tanks and extrusion tanks from which the ice-cream is discharged and cut off with wire loops and placed on a cone to be transferred outwardly.
An aim of the invention is to provide an automatic dispenser which allows the dispensing of a single portion from a handicraft ice-cream supply placed in a basin.
A further aim of the invention is to provide an automatic dispenser which allows for the selection of an ice-cream from a plurality of ice-cream basins housed within a cooled shop window, and which practically carries out the same operation carried manually out by the ice-cream man.
A further aim of the invention is to provide a dispenser which can be used with containers having different sizes.
A further aim of the invention is to provide an automatic dispenser, which doesn't impede the manual distribution from an ice-cream man.
A further aim of the invention is to provide an automatic dispenser which is reliable so as to ensure the removal of the ice-cream from the means dispensing it from the basin at any irrigation cycle.
These and further aims which will be apparent from the following description are attained according to the invention through an automatic dispenser for doughy food products, particularly for shop windows exposing ice-creams.